James Marsden
James Marsden portrayed Scott Summers/Cyclops in X-Men, X2: X-Men United, X-Men: The Last Stand and X-Men: Days of Future Past. Significant roles * Lon Hammond in The Notebook (2004) * Richard White in Superman Returns (2006) * Corny Collins in Hairspray (2007) * Prince Edward in Enchanted (2007) * Kevin in 27 Dresses (2008) * Diggs (voice) in Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) * Criss in 30 Rock (2012-2013) * Fred O'Hare in Hop (2011) * Dawson in The Best of Me (2014) * Teddy Flood in Westworld (2016-2018) * Tom Wachowski in Sonic the Hedgehog (2020) Quotes *"Brett's got a different energy. Bryan is very measured, very calculated and Brett is too, but Brett gets in there and he's got this energy that just drives the day. You shoot and you shoot and you shoot, you might do something ten or fifteen takes, you might do something a couple of takes but he just always is going. I don't know what he's eating for breakfast but he's... you can see it in the movie. I think his energy translates to the screen. I think the third film, as much as it's in the X-Men universe that Bryan created, it feels different. It feels like he's opening the floodgates in this third film and letting it all go. And for the fans who have been wanting more visceral, more sex, more special effects, it's like he's giving them that." *"'' I just saw the film last night. I just said, "How did you accomplish what you did in this film with the amount of time?" But it's weird, from the first couple of films going into this there are plenty of elements that haven't changed. Obviously, there's new members of the cast and everything. I feel lucky to have a real bond with the rest of the cast members. There's a lot of elements that felt similar and comfortable and familiar. Then Brett comes in and we welcomed him because obviously he has this fervor for the X-Men universe and he wants to do a great film. Nobody sets out to make a bad film, and so we welcomed the new talent and the new characters coming in. It changes the tone and the dynamic a little bit, but X-Men at that point is already two movies into it. The formula has already been found." *""I’ve always been very proud of my role and it’s out of my hands. It’s nice to see Bryan go back in and turn the boat a little bit. I’m happy for those that made it back. I’d like to. I get excited watching the trailers because I’m excited for the continuance of the X-Men world. I’m a fan of X-Men and I know it’ll be a kick ass movie." *"''I loved being a part of those movies. It was a great group of people. It was rare to get fans excited for a comic book movie, and do well at the box office with films that critics loved, too. I mean nobody doesn’t like them." *"Yeah, that’d be great if Luke Bracey took over as Cyclops. Then he could just eventually take over being me. Then I would never get another role as long as I live!" *"Who knows what’s happening with X-Men? It’s all just speculation at this point. If recasting does happen, it was because of a timeline issue. I know so little about that whole world. Most of the time, the actors are the last to know." *"I think he's a wonderfully talented actor who blew me away in Mud. I've never seen a kid that young be that present and that powerful. So, I think he's a perfect fit and I congratulate him." External links *James Marsden on [[W:c:dcmovies:Main Page|the DC Movies wiki]] Category:X-Men cast